Currently, a customer of a service provider (e.g., a communication service provider) may call the service provider in order to report an issue associated with a service provided by the service provider. A call center customer service representative may attempt to resolve the reported issue over the phone. For example, the customer service representative may remotely initiate tests of a customer premises equipment (CPE) device (e.g., a set-top box (STB) device or a computer device), may remotely restart the CPE device, or may provide instructions to the caller over the phone in an attempt to resolve the issue. In the event that the issue cannot be resolved over the phone, the customer service representative may dispatch a technician to the customer premises. A substantial percentage of customer care call volume may be attributed to issues associated with a network located at a customer premises. For example, many customer care calls are associated with a residential gateway (RG), with a STB device or an associated digital video recorder (DVR), or with connectivity issues related to a local area network (LAN) of the customer premises (e.g., a wireless fidelity (“Wi-Fi”) network or a wired network). A reduction in customer call volume and call duration may be desirable in order to improve customer satisfaction and to reduce costs associated with the service provider resolving such issues.